mspafafandomcom-20200214-history
Heartstuck
HeartStuck is a popular alternate universe adventure of Homestuck, designed as a parody (or perhaps a shrine) to a genre of cheesy anime games called Dating Sims. It is written by lovecraftianParadox. WARNING: This wiki makes no attempts to avoid spoilers. If you haven't caught up with it yet, you may ruin things for yourself. Accessible Areas Your Room Jade and Nepeta's Room Vice Principal Office Scratch's office Sewing Club Room Ballet room The Library The Cafeteria World Geometry Class Botany Class English Class Drama Class Geometry Class Chemistry Class Creative Writing Class Subconscious and Lolar Park Plot The story starts with Kanaya Maryam as a new girl at Skaia Acadamy, an all girls school. Her mother (Virginia M. Grubb) sent her to the academy to keep her away from boys. After quickly assigning her stats, none of which were placed into STR, she leaves her room in the Green Wing and runs into Jade and Nepeta. Kanaya then platonically sedu- INTRODUCES herself to the two and convinces Jade to carry her to the principals office, where she meets with Principal Scratch. After receiveing her schedule and picking her electives (And being completely unfazed by the principals SMOLDER) she goes to the lunch room to eat. Upon arriving in the lunch room Kanaya introduces herself to the popular girls (Rose, Roxy, Feferi, Jane), and Aradia. She notices the tabel where Vriska and Terezi are sitting, but she doesn't greet them, or know them. And she definitely doesn't remember any incident in the third grade involving her childhood friend Vriska. She then takes a seat at Nepeta and Jade's table and after a short conversation Jade and Nepeata attempt to strife with the Scourge Sisters. Kanaya intervenes and defuses the situation, but not without earning Terezi's ire. Aradia asks to sit at the table immediately afterward and the Scourge Sisters begin to hatch a plan. Next there is a brief interlude in which Kanaya "Does some things she's not proud of" and loses all her karma points, thus earning the undying love of Rose Lalonde and the "Grimdark" ending, before loading her previous save and going to drama class. Drama class is taught by Rufio, who is universally recognized as the coolest teacher in school. Unlocked Endings The Intermission: Heartstuck: Class Schedules Kanaya reference: 1.World Geography: No data. Jade, Nepeta, Jane Botany: No data. Perhaps uses music like Homestuck? Jade 3.English: No data Jade, Nepeta, Aradia, Jane Lunch 4.Drama: Confidence class. Important for leadership/perversion, Terezi snark Vriska, Terezi, Serenity, Aradia, OCs Sochre and Lazuli, Rufio 5.Geometry: Easy. Clare doesn't seem to care. Hints at hard tests. Pass notes/make plans/chat on PDA. No talking Terezi, Feferi, Jane, Clare 6.Chemistry156: access to characters in a seemingly free-to-talk area. Other uses? Rose, Serenity, Dirk, Jane, Echidna 7.Creative Writing: Probably will help us seduce Rose and Hanna. Haven't seen use of IMAGINATION. Subconscious? Jane, probably Rose, Instructor 8.Free period: Hard to decide what to do. Go to sewing club often Characters 'Skaia Academy:' ''Freshmen: ''Kanaya Maryam: Goals: Be a Fashion Designer, Make friends Note#1: In the closet Note#2: Tries too hard Stats: CHARM: 50 INTELLIGENCE: 50 STRENGTH: 20 Karma: 37 Inventory: http://mspfanventures.com/?s=518&p=29 People: Grubb(mom) Kanaya Maryam- 'The main character. She was sent to the Skaia academy for girls by her chastity obsessed mother to keep her away from boys, her room is in the Green Wing. She relies heavily on her overdeveloped Charm stat to PLATONICALLY seduce the rest of the female cast. (Although at this point in the story she is unaware of her inevitable lesbianism.) Her Strength stat is by far the lowest of all the characters. Her weapon is a chainsaw that she can't even lift. ''Aradia Megido: Peeve#1: Liars Latest stats: CHARM: 5 INTELLIGENCE: 20 STRENGTH: 45 -Most CONSTITUTION of Kan, Jade, auto-assigned as TANK Note#1: Poor fashion sense Note#2: When she learns about Tavros, beware shitstorm Note#3: Sports scholarship Note#4: Orphan Note#5: Under "arrest" by SS for mobbing Vriska/maybe putting out her eye? Rpoints: 33 Weapon: Body People: Vriska(enemies), Terezi?, Lux?, Sol(friend) Classes: World History, Spanish, English, Algebra, ''Nepeta Leijon: Note#1: In pain under cat-ness Note#2: Track scholarship Latest stats: CHARM: 20 INTELLIGENCE: 20 STRENGTH: 20 -Most FINESSE of Jade, Arad, auto-assigned as CROWD CONTROL Like#1: Furries Rpoints: 36 Weapon: Pen-claws People: Jade(roommate), SS(enemies) Classes: World Geo, Art, English, Algebra, Hunter Ed.(Vriska, Lier), Biology, P.E '''Nepeta Leijon- '''Jade's roomate at the Skaia academy for girls. She recently broke up with her BOYFRIEND Equius, and is one of Kanaya's first friends at the school. She uses makeshift wolverine claws as weapons. Drama, Biology, P.E ''Feferi Peixes: Note#1: Needs to fight to choose who she romances Note#2: Crushing on Jade Note#3: Prefect Rpoints: -2 Rstrategy: Homophobia/classism hard to fix. Help her with Jade, show her she has allies, let her be open about her feelings. Corny events: practice confessions/kissing" People: Jane(friend), Queen(mom), A Makara(fiancee) Jade Harley: Note#1: Feisty, angry at the school's corruption Note#2: Moved to avoid creeper Bete Noir Rpoints: 50 Latest stats: CHARM: 15 INTELLIGENCE: 30 STRENGTH: 35 -Most MARKSMANSHIP of Kan, Arad, auto-assigned as DPS Weapon: Pistol People: Nepeta(roommate), SS(enemies), Rose(dislike), Dave(crush on her) Classes: World Geo, Botany, English, Physics, Calculus, Robotics, Art Another student at the Skaia academy for girls. She attends the academy because she was being stalked by one Bete Noir, and id housed in the Green Wing. She is the first girl to be unwittingly seduced by Kanaya, and has a high Strength and Intelligence score, but a low charm stat. She uses a pistol in combat. ''Terezi Pyrope: Note#1: Resistant to charm Note#2: Prefect Note#3: Blind to Vriska's flaws/Aradia's virtues Note #4: Strong morality RPoints: 5 Rstrategy: Earn respect, respect her. Unite against common threat? Maintain rivalry, but become close. Change system to hold you Latest stats: 4 CHARM, 30 STRENGTH, 50 INTELLIGENCE. Weapon: Drubbing stick People: Vriska(makeout buddies, SS, roommate), Any who oppose her order(Enemies), Karkat?, Aradia("arrested") Classes: 4.Drama 5.Geometry Rose Lalonde: Note#1: Resistant to charm Note#2: Mom issues Rpoints: 3 Latest stats: CHARM: 30 INTELLIGENCE: 40 STRENGTH: 15 Rstrategy: Acknowledge her and you're halfway there. Help with her mom. Hold snark-offs, but show sincere positive feelings for her as well People: Vriska("something"), Dave? ''Serenity Themis: Latest stats: charm: 15 strength: 25 intelligence: 30, hinted prestige stat Like#1: Democracy Note #1: From Can town, Texas People: Rufio?, WV? ''Jane Crocker: Latest stats: Charm: 35 Intelligence: 20 Strength: 20 Prankster's Gambit: 36 Like#1: Moustaches People: Feferi Rpoints: 12 Classes: World Geo, English, Home Ec, Culinary Arts, Geometry, Chemistry, Creative Writing ''Vriska Serket: Note#1: Weak to charm Note#2: Mom issues Note#3: Prefect? Prob not, but Terezi calls her a colleague Rpoints: 6 Rstrategy: Controlling her harder than charming her. Need info People: Rose("something"), Terezi(SS/makeout buddies/roommate), Kan(repressed past) Classes: 4.Drama 5.Hunter Ed.(Nepeta, Lier) People: Calmasis?, Kracht(dad) Roxy Lalonde: Note#1: Nurse's aide Note#2: First kiss Rpoints: 12 People: Nurse(mom), Rose(sis) ''Dirk Strider'': Rstrategy: Not suitable for harem, hook up with Calmasis '''Upperclassmen: ''Hanna May Kracht: Note#1: Needs special attention: not in our classes Note#2: Prefect Peeve#1: Prefect duties Like#1: Eloquence Like#2: Destruction Rpoints: 20 Rstrategy: Need info. Help to gain freedom Weapon: Glowstykks ''Calmasis: Note#1: Too little info to predict hir actions. I doubt ze cares enough to risk another beatdown Note#2: Upperclassman Prefect Rstrategy: Not suitable for the harem, hook hir up with Dirk Weapon: Needle/wand, homemade flamethrower ''Aranea Fang'' Latest Stats: 'Administration:' Doctor S. Kracht Principal. Rufio Drama Teacher Miss Clare Geometry teacher. Mrs Echidna Chemistry teacher. Professional Instructor Creative Writing teacher. Min Fang: Note#1: Breaks sexy mode Rstrategy: Allow your domination People: Rufio(fiancee), Queen(Enemy) Rufio Rodriguez: Note#1: Needs to face his ghosts, but feels impotent and won't fight without a leader. Kanaya isn't ready, but soon Peeve#1: Queens Like#1: Peter Pan People: Min Fang(fiancee), Serenity, Sufferer, Queen Peixes(Enemies) Rstrategy: If it's abusive, end engagement. Leave closet; Min will like it. 'Prosperse Academy:' ''Freshmen: Gamzee Makara: Note#1: Stats nullified by medication Note#2: Doesn't remember attacking Eridan Note#3: Related to Cornelius Tavros Nitram: Note#1: Sports scholarship Note#2: Was already in crutches Karkat: Note#1: Loyal to Gamzee to the point of delusion Kanaya's brother. Lux Captor(Pollux): Like#1: RPGs/Simdates Note#1: Blue glasses, no lisp Note#2: Genius scholarship Allies: Aradia Sol Captor(Castor): Like#1: Shooters Note#1: Red glasses, lisp, fucked teeth Note#2: Burned Aradia in jealousy Note#3: Genius scholarship Eridan Ampora: Note#1: Desperate/lonely John Egbert: Note#1: Wants to report Gamzee Note#2: Equius' roommate Equius: Note#1: Zahhak Jake English: Note#1: In a coma 'Upperclassmen: ? '''Administration: ''Principal Slick'' -Has a nice rack (of knives) The Dapper Director -Knows Aradia 'Unaffiliated/Unknown': Virginia M. Grubb 'Porphyrophobes:' Summoner Spinneret Author Comments On Equius: LP: "...Equius is all talk. He's more of a self proclaimed racist than anything, and only because that's what his parents expect of him." reignonyourparade: "but... wouldn't any actual high-society types know that you keep that QUIET in this day in age? In which case he'd be... acting like a racist pretending to not be a racist? I mean if it causes a scandal for him to be gay, it probably causes a scandal to be openly racist." LP: "He doesn't really feel the need to accomodate people his own age. He's sort of blunt. What I meant be pretending to be racist is that he's not really sure of these beliefs, he just knows that it's what's expected of him. On Quadrants: LP: '''"If Dating Sims have taught me anything, it's that everything is permissible when it comes to romance. If you guys want to go for kismesis, or moirails, or auspistice or all four of the quadrants, go for it, by all means." '''LP: "Oh crud, let me clarify. I don't mean to imply this is a universe where humans have quadrants? That's why Nepeta refers to Equius as her boyfriend. I just think it would be fun to let Kanaya (aka the player) try this, considering that this is a dating sim parody? Whoops if anyone misunderstood." On Reporting Gamzee: Mibbs: "friends dont let friends cut a dude up and then hang out chilling and eating pie he almost killed 2 people in a night, I just dont see why he's free to roam around" LP: '''"this is actually a point i wanted to be brought up in-story but i guess i could explain it right here and have it mentioned in the story later its not like anyone actually cares about spoilers in a fanadventure right?? John actually feels this way. He also doesn't have the context that Tavros was pushed down the stairs by Eridan, so what it looks like from his perspective is this juggalo dude going batshit on a bunch of people. His instinct is, obviously to tell an adult. Tavros is sort of unsure on whether or not he wants Gamzee to get reported to someone. He was slipping in and out of consciousness for a bit so he's well aware the Gamzee wasn't up to anything good, especially with Eridan. Then again, this is his chill stoner friend and he's trying really hard to be optimistic about the possibility that this was just some sort of brief thing that doesn't actually mean Gamzee's a violent person. Karkat is just no. No Gamzee was off his medication it doesn't count. As far as anyone else has to know, Eridan fell down the stairs. Equius is boners. (no not really it's a bunch of complicated inner turmoil and shit, having second thoughts about his beliefs etc etc)" {C} '''Ponynautilus: "B) I'd like to mention security cameras, but then again, we saw Scratch order non-interference with an earlier incident. Maybe the principal of Prosperse knows about Gamzee's condition and is willing to give our mad friend a bit of leeway." LP: "B) Hnnng things that are going to be brought up in the story seriously guys if you want to know something make a command out of it for example instead of asking what feferi is doing you would do > Be feferi " On Karkat's Relationship With Gamzee: ArmsAreLoud: "I am uncomfortable with Karkat's position that if you can throw drugs at it it isn't a problem" ' LP:' "you should be! Also, it's also largely because he's kind of attached to Gamzee? He met Gamzee before ever coming to prosperse, back when he was still being shat on at public school. And he seriously doesn't want to be responsible for any of his close friends being incarcerated or anything especially since this it wasn't the gamzee he knows and loves; he doesn't see why the person he still knows as a friendly if somewhat silly clown should be but in a psychiatric ward when you can just throw drugs at him and make it better. because that's what drugs do: they cure illnesses. And to him, what gamzee has is a sickness that can be managed and treated and cured. it helps that Eridan is a douche and was doing douchey things when this happened he just sincerely believes he can keep gamzee under control and everything will be okay " On Snarky Horseshit: LP: "psssst flight broads and their snarky horseshitometer is a horseshitometer and not a stat it raises based on how much snarky horseshit is accumulated kind of like how the karma meter is based on how many deeds are accumulated and not raised via skill points /pssst " On Aradia: Reecer6: "No offense, but Aradia in that scene reminded me a lot of Tommy Wiseau in that rage scene at the end of The Room. Like, where is that emotion. I can't even SEE it. It's not even like so much rage that she can't emote, she just looks completely neutral." LP: "This http://what-the-fuck-is-homestuck.tumblr.com/post/11342871041/impressions-of-aradia is a must read for full comprehension Heartstuck Aradia. If tl;dr, key points in the spoiler below. -You once had a number of INTERESTS, which in time you have LOST INTEREST IN. - Loss of interest -You seem to recollect once having a fondness for ARCHEOLOGY, though now have trouble recalling this passion. -Loss of interest, memory loss -which you recently DESECRATED OUT OF BOREDOM. - Boredom, loss of interest, destructive behavior -Guiding you to this calling were the VOICES OF THE DEAD - Not wanting to make her own decisions -which might have been another of your interests once upon a time.â€ -Loss of interest - doesn't matter much anymore. - Passive, hopeless, apathetic -On the instruction of your ANCESTORS  -Not wanting to make her own decisions -you suppose you mean tricked. -Passive -there is typically a pr0n0unced h0ll0wness t0 y0ur w0rds. - I can assume based on this and the evidence above that she talks somewhat how she types, in a monotone and dull voice. A list of some symptoms that Aradia displays: Difficulty concentrating, remembering details, making decisions Feeling guilty, worthless, helpless Feeling hopeless and pessimistic Irritability, restlessness, recklessness Loss of interest in activities, hobbies, social activities that were once pleasurable Feeling upset or anxious There are a number of reasons to cause such extreme depression, including but not limited to that devastating incident where she was killed by someone she trusted and loved. Aside from depressed, Aradia comes off as intelligent and cunning. She knows how to get what she wants, and when given an opportunity, she takes it. She is somewhat passive aggressive, hiding her anger until she is given a sure way to release it. She is vengeful, unforgiving, unsure, manipulating when the situation requires it but still deeply cares for her friends. "Robo" Aradia is not going to emote much, similar to canon, unless shit gets personal. This goes for both rage and happiness. Where "Dead" Aradia was more passive, kind of almost resigned?? 'Robo' Aradia is going to be aggressive ( but not theatric ). There are a lot of reasons for it in HeartStuck, but I can't tell you much without spoiling a whole lot? Partially, she felt that she deserved most of the grief she received; partially she's reluctant to show her emotions because it feels like being exposed, or vulnerable. Considering what happened with her and Sol, that's kind of a reasonable way to think, isn't it? So she shuts most of the world out. Facing fire again sort of forced her to confront her memories, and an enemy. In her mind, another prefect is picking on her and fire is back and a mix of tension, time, pressure and confrontation just sort of forced her to break, and now her aggression is more... confrontational? Outward? idk how to say it. Even like this, she's just been so... programmed, if you'll excuse the unfortunate word choice, to not express herself vividly. You have to keep in mind that Terezi and Vriska have been sort of bullying her, along with some others. And she's taught herself, through all that, to keep a straight face. bla bla a blab bal a does everyone get the general point? " On Nepeta's Ancestry: ' Kyntello:' "...I'm sorry, but Jaspers is not mentioned in that article. I still don't get it." LP: '''"Haha wow, you are really confused about this? I dunno I thought it was kind of obvious I think you're kind of missing the point, which is that Nepeta is Jewish because lion of judah I put more consideration into symbolism for the main characters than the side ones. Jaspers doesn't have any particular reason to be... any specific ethnicity, really, but Nepeta does have a reason to be Jewish? And ethnicity is inherited. I could have made her Jewish on her mother's side but the pounce de leon reference was so obvious I think I would have been stoned to death for not making her spanish. I would have stoned myself to death if I let that reference slide, actually. Okay, so, obvious solution is obvious: Nepeta's father is jewish. And who would Nepeta's father be? Now THIS is the part I didn't think people would know: Jaspers is Nepeta's father. That's a lot less obvious because I imagine a lot of people wouldn't understand the way I derived that in canon, so I elaborated on that because I knew someone would ask 'Okay so nepeta's father is jewish, who is Nepeta's father?' If you're confused I think you're focusing too much on the specifics. edit: I'm worried that I'm only confusing you more so, tldr, Nepeta is Jewish because symbolism and Jaspers is her dad because of a different reason. Does that help? " Prospitan Utopia Party The PUP is a weird thing the fan Easykill made to indicate the direction they would like the story to follow. The PUP platform follows. '''Prospitan Utopia Party Platform: 1. Achieve harem -All student-class female characters. Adult-class characters optional -Must be based on respect and genuine affection. Rivalries are fine, hate is not. They aren't trolls -Relationships must be totally open. Do the legwork and heal the rifts between people; don't juggle girls so they never see each other -Amendment #1: excludes OCs 2. Create peace, order, and happiness in the school -Preferred method: Found the Student Council. Be the President -Rule through leadership skills, not fear -Exclude NO ONE. Treating Vriska like Aradia is now won't help 3. Open Kanaya's heart -Teach her how to move people with eloquence without using it as a shield to hide her real self -Teach her to trust and lead- as opposed to the SS' manipulate and tyrannize -Prevent her from viewing everything as a contest- let her have fun with these friendlovers she never had -Amendment #2: Find the happiest balance between being a fashion designer and leader Prospit is the empire of light. In another playthrough, maybe Derse will rule. Student council position possibilities: -President: Kanaya -VP: Serenity? Rose? Voting Rose. -Secretary: Voting Serenity. Aradia would be cool; she'd be as much bouncer as secretary. -Treasurer: int. ? VRISKA -Fund raiser: + reputation. Wanted Feferi, but she's a prefect. Needed? -Honorary adviser position: Rose, if she's not VP Miscellaneous notes -Prefects appointed by Kracht, approved by English -25 Rpoints = NEW FRIEND -50 Rpoints = FRIEND Heartstuck colours: #F2E3B6 = cream #BCD5B0 = greenish #76A68B = jade #898C70 = grey #BF5F56 = red Category:Adventures